Advice From A Centaur
by TrekkieTechie
Summary: Firenze is lonely in his new life at Hogwarts, but manages to befriend Ginny. They confide in each other, and Ginny realizes she should try and talk to Harry about how she feels.
1. Firenze

Author's Note: Obviously, I own nothing of this story but the plot. I wrote this to explaore Firenze's character a bit, and it went from there. Please review, as this is my first fanfic.

Firenze drew a deep breath as he as he mounted the final steps. Only rarely did he make the arduous climb to the top of the East Tower, but on evenings like this one the trek was almost required. One of the few pleasures in his new life among the humans was watching the sun set behind the forest he had once called home. The brilliant red and purple hues filling the sky never failed to suffuse his being with a serenity so easily lost when surround by the hustle and bustle of humans.

As he emerged onto the rooftop, his eyes, already drinking in the sky's beauty, fell upon the silhouette of someone sitting near the edge of the tower. Firenze could not have been more surprised if Bane had come up to the castle to personally beg for Firenze's return to the forest. He had never encountered anyone else at the top of the tower and was unsure how to react.

He was turning to leave when he noticed that the silhouetted figure had long red hair, so like his own, and a broomstick next to her on the stones. He changed his mind and approached her, his hoofsteps apparently lost among her thoughts.

"Ginevra."

She started at the sound of his voice and nearly fell off the tower. When she turned to face him, Firenze could see the trails her tears had left on her cheeks. He took a step back, uncertain. "I'm sorry - I will leave you to your thoughts."

"No!"

Firenze turned back, still hesitant.

"No, really, you-you don't have to go." She clambered to her feet and wiped hastily at her eyes with the sleeve of her robes. "I-I should probably head down to the Great Hall for dinner anyway." Firenze watched silently as she gathered up her broom and made for the door. When she reached it, she paused and turned back. "Um, Professor? Why…don't you ever eat with the rest of the school?" When he didn't answer right away, she mistook his silence for reluctance.

"Er, I'm sorry, Professor. That was a rather personal question…"

He nodded, appreciating her self-effacing forthrightness. "It was. I simply prefer to take my meals in my classroom, alone. And when not in class, such formalities are unnecessary; 'Firenze' will suffice."

She grinned nervously. "That'll take some getting used to, Prof-er, Firenze. You can call me Ginny if you like."

He felt it would be unfair of him to refuse, and wished to make her feel more at ease. "That, too, will take some getting used to, Ginny." Her grin widened to a shy smile, and he knew he had been successful.

They stood side-by-side for a moment, admiring the sunset, until Ginny cleared her throat. "Firenze? If you don't mind my asking…why do you want to eat alone?"

He glanced down at her, marveling at her innocence, then returned his gaze to the forest below. "Not everyone in the school is as welcoming of my presence here as you are, Ginny."

She frowned. "I don't see why. You seem nice."

"Thank you. But let me attempt to explain…" He cast about, trying to think of a way to explain humanity's inherent suspicions to her, when his eyes fell upon Hagrid's cabin, its windows glowing merrily in the deepening night. "Ah. Yes. Ginny, your friend Hagrid."

"What about him?"

"He has told me of his experiences last year, and the year before. He was mistrusted as soon as it was known he was a half-giant. Do you understand? Humans-most humans-don't trust creatures that are not like themselves. They trust them even less when they are different, yet the same. Hagrid looked like a human, which scared the humans all the more. As for myself, I hold no illusions about how I appear to your kind. I look like a monster. But even more frightening-I don't act like one. I am just as intelligent as any human. This…scares them. More than any ogre or grindylow. That is why I wish to dine alone; I prefer to avoid the prejudices of the staff and fears of the students."

Firenze wished suddenly he hadn't answered her. The look of pain and sorrow in her eyes on his behalf as she looked up at him was overwhelming. "Ginny-I did not mean to cause you distress-"

"Oh, no, no…I've just…never thought about that…about you…that way."

"Then you are wise beyond your years, if you see a being for what he is and not what he appears to be."

She blushed at his comment and stared resolutely at the darkening horizon. Above them, the first stars of the night glimmered into existence. "You must be…very lonely."

Firenze glanced up at the stars, then back towards the forest.

"Yes," he said simply.

Ginny sighed. "I know how you feel."

Firenze doubted it, but thought it would be rude to share this.

"I'm the only daughter in a family of six sons. I was the last one to come to Hogwarts. That year, between Ron and me coming here, was the worst year of my life. Mum tried, she really tried, but still…I didn't really have anyone to talk to, or play with, and even before Ron and the twins left, I was just their little sister. I wasn't really one of them." Firenze reconsidered; perhaps she _did_ understand. She sighed again and lifted her face to study the stars. A single tear trickled down her cheek. "Even now, five years later, I'm not really one of them."

Something occurred to him. "Ginny, if you do not mind _my_ asking…why were you crying when I first arrived?"

She blushed again and looked away. "Oh, I'm sure you don't want to listen to a student whinging about her personal life."

"Ginny…if I am not your professor outside of class, you are not my student," he reminded her. She still looked unconvinced, so he added, "It would be my honor to return your favor of listening to _me_ 'whinge about my personal life'."

Ginny smiled softly. "All right. But do you mind if I sit down? I'm a little tired."

"Of course." Firenze knelt down as well, the smoothly rounded stones of the tower still warm against his body. Ginny sat cross-legged, with her broom across her lap. Firenze wondered briefly how it would feel to sit like that.

She drew a deep breath and exhaled. He waited patiently for her to collect her thoughts. "I…don't really know how to begin…" she said tentatively, glancing up at him. Still he waited, knowing she would speak when she was ready.

"I…suppose it's just that I still feel like the little sister. To Harry, and Ron, and even Hermione, I'm just the little girl who tags along and tries to be all grown up. I'm fifteen years old! I went with them to the Department of Mysteries last year! But nothing seems to matter to Harry. I'm still just Ron's idiot little sister…" She looked up at him with tears shining in her eyes. "Why can't I mean as much to him as Ron and Hermione do? I know he thinks I don't feel anything for him anymore…and that when I did, it was just a schoolgirl crush. I went out with other boys to try and forget him. But they all realized that when we were holding hands, I was imagining someone else's hand; when we kissed, I was kissing someone else. They know who it is, even though I don't tell them. Why doesn't _he _know?" She buried her face in her hands and began to cry openly. Not knowing what else to do, Firenze reached over and patted her on the shoulder in what he hoped was a consoling way as he took a moment to consider her words.

"Perhaps you should tell him."

She looked up at him fearfully, tears staining her cheeks again. "Wh-What?"

"Perhaps you should tell him that your feelings are not those of an idle schoolgirl crush. He would have no reason to believe otherwise, or even that you still have these feelings for him."

"I guess that's true…but how would I tell him?" Here she giggled anxiously. "Just…walk up to him and say, 'Harry Potter, I love you'?"

"If you like," he said, not understanding the subtle complexities of human mating rituals.

"I don't know if I can do that…"

"You would know better than I how best to approach such a conversation. Regardless, it would help you to share these feelings with him. Even centaurs know it isn't healthy to keep things like that inside you for too long."

Ginny sighed in a resigned sort of way. "I suppose you're right." Glancing up at the clear night sky, she said, "Well, dinner's probably over by now. I guess I'll stop by the kitchens on the way back to Gryffindor Tower…maybe I could corner him there." She stood up awkwardly, holding her broom. "Would you like something from the kitchens?" He rose as well.

"No thank you, Ginevra. I believe I will stay here a while longer."

"Ginny," she corrected, grinning shyly.

"Ginny," he confirmed.

As she made for the staircase that led back down into the castle proper, he remarked, almost to himself, "It is possible he has feelings for you too."

Ginny smiled back at him and disappeared down the stairs.

Firenze looked out across the castle grounds, lit by the light from the castle windows and the stars. He had missed his time of meditation during the sunset, but he could not help feeling as though he had gained something much more worthwhile in its stead.


	2. Ginny

Author's Note: Again, I own only the plot, and please review.

Ginny panted as she climbed the seemingly endless stairs that led to the top of the East Tower, having not returned since her conversation with Professor Firenze two weeks ago. She still thought back on their meeting with something close to incredulity; the centaur was more human than any of them had realized. More than once she had caught herself gazing at him during class with tears in her eyes, and they weren't from the bitter sage fumes. Firenze, of course, did little more than nod and offer the merest hint of a smile when he saw her looking at him.

She still couldn't believe she had gotten up the nerve to ask Harry to meet her here tonight. Of course, she hadn't actually asked him face-to-face; Ginny didn't think her face could handle the heat from the inevitable blush. It wouldn't do to spontaneously combust at such an important moment. Not that this morning at breakfast was any easier...when he had gotten her owl, Ginny had been so nervous she was quite sure the Ravenclaws at the next table over in the Great Hall could hear her heartbeat.

The look of confusion on his face as he reached out for the owl _had_ been priceless. She didn't think anybody owled him at school besides Hagrid, now that Sirius was...er... Anyway, Ginny knew for a fact that they had just been to see Hagrid the day before. His puzzled expression was followed by a fleeting look of...hope? But utter horror replaced any hopefulness as he looked across the table at Ron and Hermione, who were so busy bickering with one another they didn't notice the delivery owl had stolen Hermione's toast and flown off over their heads. Ginny had watched on tenterhooks as Harry read the note again:

_Dear Harry,_

_Could you meet me at the top of the East Tower tonight at ten?_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

She had turned away from him so quickly when he looked up at her that she had almost knocked over the pumpkin juice. Blushing furiously, she studied the plate of kippers next to her right elbow until she saw him leave the table with Ron and Hermione ten minutes later.

He hadn't been at dinner that night.

Ginny couldn't decide what that meant. Was he avoiding her? Or was he as nervous as she was? _In your dreams, Ginevra._ She couldn't help but remember the terrified expression Harry had worn after realizing Ginny was the one who had sent the letter... In the end, she decided to go up the tower anyway. _Besides, if he's not there, I can just throw myself off_, she thought darkly.

When she reached the top of the stairs and peeked out over the tower roof, Ginny saw with relief that Harry _had_ come. She would recognize that messy hair anywhere. Then she realized with an unpleasant twist below her navel that his hair was _all_ she could see of him.

He spun around at her scream so quickly that she was amazed he didn't lose his balance. She was even more amazed when she felt hands she couldn't see keep her from sinking to the stone floor.

"Ginny! Are you alright?"

She motioned weakly to where his body should have been. Harry looked down, confused, then realized the reason for her fright.

"Oh! I forgot to take my cloak off!" He shrugged out of the legendary Invisibility Cloak Ron had told her about so many times, and it pooled at his feet, creating the impression Harry was standing in the middle of a puddle of water.

"I'm fine, really..." she laughed nervously. He was still holding her steady; realizing that those were _Harry's hands_ sent a little thrill of excitement up her spine. "I just-- just wasn't expecting _that_."

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I kept it on in case someone came up while I was waiting for you. I wanted to be alone."

"Well I could go back down to dinner if you like," said Ginny, grinning. _What? Am I flirting with _Harry Potter

"What? No, stay! Besides...didn't you want to talk?"

_Trying to flirt, anyway. _"Er, right. Well, I wanted to tell you something that I just have to get off my chest..." She took a deep breath and tried to look anywhere but his enchanting emerald eyes, which now shone with concern. "I-I really--"

"Damn!" Harry interrupted suddenly. In a surprisingly intimate move, he reached an arm around her waist and drew Ginny to him before pulling his cloak over them both.

"Harry--what--?"

"Shhhh," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. "Mrs. Norris. Filch'll be here soon."

Ginny turned around, careful to keep under the Invisibility Cloak. Filch's cat was standing at the top of the stairs, gazing directly at them with her luminescent yellow eyes. "Come on," breathed Harry, and they silently moved to the stairs. Disconcertingly, Mrs. Norris followed their progress across the roof.

Just as they reached the top stair, Filch himself came shuffling up. Ginny stifled a gasp and they backed up enough for the caretaker to pass, dangerously close to the tower's edge. She gulped as she peered over, then glanced up at Harry, who was ignoring the terrifying drop behind them and was watching Filch croon to his cat instead. _I've never been this close to him before... _

"C'mon," he muttered. They made their way down the tower without making a sound. Harry led her behind tapestries, down staircases, and through passageways. They finally came to a stop outside the Gryffindor portrait hole, and Ginny was suddenly very conscious of his body pressed up against hers.

He turned to look at her. "It's pretty late; everyone else is probably in bed. We could finish talking in the common room..." He didn't move right away, simply gazing down at her instead.

She nodded her consent, blushing. He seemed to realize he was staring, and quickly gave the Fat Lady the password. As soon as they were inside the deserted common room, Harry pulled off the cloak and dropped onto the overstuffed sofa in front of the fire.

Nervously, Ginny sat down next to him, and they gazed in companionable silence into the flickering flames for a few moments. Eventually, Harry turned to her and prompted, "So, you wanted to tell me something...?"

She gulped and faced him. "Well...yes..." She faltered, unable to continue. Harry watched her with growing concern.

"Gin? You all right?"

Ginny gulped and closed her eyes, remembering her talk with Firenze two weeks ago. _"…but how would I tell him? Just walk up to him and say, 'Harry Potter, I love you'?" " If you like..." _She opened her eyes again and took a deep breath, steadying herself. "Harry?"

He frowned. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

They stared at each other, Ginny holding her breath, Harry with his mouth hanging open slightly. After a moment, Harry shook himself and croaked, "I--you--what?"

Now blushing furiously, Ginny repeated, "I love you, Harry." Her heart was pounding and blood was rushing in her ears.

"You _love me?_"

Ginny didn't think her burning cheeks could take any more of this. "Yes! I always have done!" When Harry just stared at her, she took a deep shuddering breath and stood up, fighting to keep her tears in check until she could make it to bed. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I-- I just couldn't stay quiet any longer." She turned to go upstairs, but something was holding her back. Looking down, she saw Harry's hand on her arm.

"Gin, wait! Don't be sorry. I-- I love you too."

Now it was Ginny's turn to stare with her mouth open. "You do? ...Really?" Even though she had been waiting five years to hear those words, they were still completely unexpected.

Harry was blushing as deeply as she was. "Well, yes. But I didn't think you were interested in me any more... Last year, Hermione said you'd given up on me, and you've had a few boyfriends too, so I thought..."

She fell on him, laughing and crying with relief. He wrapped his arms around her, and Ginny had never felt more at home than she did then in Harry's embrace. She buried herself in his shirt and robes, grasping at him like she would never let go, and he held her just as tightly.

"Oh, Ginny..."

She smiled up at him through her tears. His brilliant green eyes were misted over, and she could feel herself drowning in them. He was leaning down to her, and she raised her lips to meet his.

When Harry and Ginny broke their kiss, the fire had been replaced by glowing embers. They settled into a more comfortable position, Ginny resting sideways on his lap with her head on his shoulder, and Harry holding her around her waist with his head resting against hers. After gazing into the fireplace for a moment, Ginny snuggled closer and asked, "How long have you felt this way?"

Harry sighed contentedly and hugged her tighter. "I reckon since last term, when you helped us get to the Ministry...you were so selfless...you didn't even ask for an explanation. You didn't give a damn about the consequences of running off to London, you just wanted to help us...help _me_. How could I not love you?"

Ginny smiled and reddened slightly. She toyed with the hem of his shirt as she told him, "I told Hermione that I had given up to help convince _myself_ that I had given up, but it didn't help; my boyfriends broke up with me because they could tell I was in love with someone else. I was much too afraid to tell you... It was actually Professor Firenze who convinced me to."

"Firenze?" he asked in surprise.

"Mm-hmm."

"I'll have to remember to thank him."

She adjusted her head to look up at him, grinning, and he gazed down at her fondly before capturing her lips with his own. This kiss was soft and loving, without the primal need they had both felt previously.

Ginny pulled back after just a few moments, and they held each other in front of the burned-out fireplace, where an infuriated Ron and an overjoyed Hermione found them together the next morning, still in each others' arms.


End file.
